


If Kisses Were... (Kageyama)

by lanikaia



Series: If Kisses Were... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A kiss for good luck, F/M, Kissing, Make a wish, Shooting Stars, sometimes silence is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanikaia/pseuds/lanikaia





	If Kisses Were... (Kageyama)

**If kisses were comets, the sky would be bright with flashes of fire that streak through the night.**

His outline on the hill stood out in the darkness, solitary and strong just like him. As you approached from behind he gave no indication he heard your gentle footsteps, his stare fixed at some distant point. You knew you would find him here. He always came here to clear his head when he was frustrated. Even with his amazing concentration things were bound to get in his head. 

_"Everyone needs an escape,"_ you would tease him each time you found him out here _. "Especially the King."_ He would scoff and look away as he usually did, but you could tell tonight was different. The atmosphere around him was heavier, and poking fun at his nickname was not the path you should take. 

Instead you took your place by his side silently, shoulders touching just enough so he knew you were there, so he could feel your warmth and support, but not enough to pressure him. You stared at the sky with him, watching the weary stars mingle with the blinking lights of airplanes passing by. 

You could've been sitting there for hours or mere minutes, time didn't seem to matter when you were with him. It was peaceful, and you could tell he was gradually feeling better. Enough so that his hand found yours. You glanced at him from the corner of your eye and even in the dark you could see the blush that burned across his face while he stared stoically ahead. You smiled to yourself and gave his hand a gentle squeeze that he returned. 

Suddenly a streak of light lit the sky. 

You broke the silence. "Kageyama did you see that? A falling star!"

"Yes," he murmured. "Beautiful."

His eyes were wide, his typical scowl relaxed into a look of wonder as he stared where the star had been. With a smile you leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

He spluttered and turned to look at you. "What was that for?"

"I have to kiss you under a lucky star so you'll stay with me forever." You said simply, smiling at the blush that raced across his face as he turned away. You snuggled at bit closer, and when he didn't push you away you rested your head on his shoulder, settling back comfortably.  

You were just beginning to doze off when you saw another shooting star streak across the sky, chased by two more. 

You sat up with a gasp at the amazing sight and let out a wondrous sigh before turning with a grin to give Kageyama another kiss. But instead of his cheek your lips met with his. After a moment you both pulled away, blushing. 

"What was that for Kageyama-kun?" You smiled. 

"I had to give you a kiss under a lucky star so you’ll stay with me forever." He glanced away in embarrassment. "I was aiming for your cheek but you turned your head." He mumbled. 

Your heart fluttered at how adorable he was, and you gently placed a hand on his cheek to make him look at you again. 

"Well Kageyama, there were three stars, which means three kisses just to be safe." 

A true smile crept across his face, replacing his usual scowl as you leaned in and your lips met once again.

_You really did have to thank your lucky stars._


End file.
